Stacie Sapien
by Mandapanda417
Summary: Abe is sad so he adopts a little girl.


Stacie Sapien

Our story begins in a small house in Westbrook, Maine. Stacie lived with her mom

Helen and her dad Jake Platskee.

Stacie's point of view (POV)

I woke up at one in the morning to my mom crying and my dad yelling over her

cries. I heard him yelling "Why did I ever marry you you're such a bitch."

He hits as she says "stop hurting me Jake please."

He yells back "No." I hear my mom gasping for breath and then silence. I grab my

mom's cell phone and I called 911. The police came very soon and took my dad

away. One of them came up to me and said "My name is Simon and your dad's not

going to hurt you any more. Do you have family you can stay with?"

"No." I say sadly.

"Then grab your things I'm going to take you to the orphanage." Simon says with

a concerned face. I run back up stairs and grab my backpack and duff some

clothes and my sketchbook, colored pencils and my favorite books. Simon drives

me to the orphanage.

Two years later...

Abe's POV

It's been a year since Nuala sacrificed her self to stop her brother Nuada. I

quit the BPRD and I was living with my friends Red,Liz and Johan. I decided to

go off on my own and I got a job as a second grade teacher. At my small country

house one day I decided to call the orphanage nearby my house and I asked if I

could adopt a child. She says that would be great and she told me to come right

away. I drove to the orphanage and the clerk at the front desk told me her name

was Wendy and took me to a room where the children were playing. I scanned the

room and saw a small girl with blond pigtails, dirk blue shirt with silver fish,

jean shorts, and faded red converse sitting by the big windows at a table. She

was reading a book I didn't recognize and I asked "Wendy, who is that little

girl sitting by the window and reading?"

"Oh that's Stacie. She's been here for about two years now."

"What happened to her parents?"

"Her father murdered her mom and abused her."

"Poor girl."

"I know. The two Foster families she's been with didn't want her after a while."

"Really why would they do that?"

"Because she um has wings and she can read minds and move objects with her

mind."

"Uhh" I say a little confused and ask "Mind if I talk to her?"

"Be my guest." She says with a smile.

I slowly walk up to her and asked in a kind voice "Hello there. I'm Abraham

Sapiens, but you can call me Abe."

"Hi. I'm Stacie." the girl says shyly.

"What's the book your reading?" I ask politely.

She looks into my eyes and says "a book called Catwings."

I smile at her and say "you like to read huh."

"Yeah." She says smiling back at me.

"How would like to come home with me and you can read all the books you want?" I

say still smiling.

"Do you really want someone like me?"

"Oh course I would."

"Thank you so much." She says and gives me a big hug while holding her place in

her book with her pointer finger.

"I've never seen her this happy in weeks." Says Wendy.

I look up and say "how come?"

"Well mostly because ever sense the last foster family brought her back here,"

replies Wendy.

"Oh I see." I say politely.

"Are you going to foster me." Stacie says a little scared.

"No, I 'm going to adopt you if that's alright with you," I say crouched down to

her level.

"Yes of course it is but are you sure you want me when you could have any other

boy or girl?" Stacie asks.

"I'm sure I want you because your special." I answer.

"If that's alright with the both of you we can go and get the adoption paperwork

and Stacie's things, now if you like," says Wendy.

"That would be wonderful. Shall we go then Stacie?" I ask happily.

"I guess so." Replies Stacie.

So the three of Us go to Stacie's room and get her things. Then we went to the

front desk and I fill out the paper work.

Driving home Stacie is very quiet so I tell her "you know I like to read like

you do."

"You do?" She asks.

"Sure I do."

"What do you like to read?"

"Well I like mythology, poetry ...um...do you like poetry?"

"A little."

"Well I see that you like cats is that right about you?"

"Cats are my favorite animal. Do you like cats?"

"A little , but I have a friend who loves cats. Course I haven't see him in

months. "

"Why haven't you seen your friend in a while?"

"I don't know why exactly."

"Oh" said Stacie.

Then the rest of the way home she was completely silent.

I drove up the driveway stopping the car I said "We're here Stacie."

"Kay," she says a little scared.

I carry Stacie's duffle bag while she carried her backpack inside my house.

I show her to her room and ask "I hope you like it."

She steps in to the room to sees blue bed sheets and aqua blue walls and answers

"I never had a room as nice as this one."

"So you like it then?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be down stairs getting dinner ready. So when your done unpacking you can

go to the dinning room."

"Kay."

"Oh bye the way I'm making chicken with fruit and vegetables on the side hope

that's okay."

"Kay." She replies.

Stacie's POV

I walked in to my new room with Abraham. The room had aqua blue walls with white

trim. The room had a window seat in the center of the wall across from the door

and the window showed a clear view of the front yard and driveway. The bed had

a blue comforter, light blue sheets and blue and white pillow case(with

pillow)and another blue pillow. The carpet in the room was really light blue.

The book shelves were white, the dresser was white, the doors were in the room

were white. The closet was a small walk in closet with white walls. In one

corner of the room stood a tall, oval mirror and in another corner was a desk

and chair. I took another look around and then unpacked my clothes and put them

in the closet. Then slowly walk downstairs into the dinning room.

Abe comes into the room with dinner and we eat in silence.

"Abraham, I should let you know that I'm six years old and that my birthday is

next month ," I say shyly.

"Is it now. So you are going to turn seven is that right?" He replies back.

"Yeah, I guess so." I say sadly. He looks at me with a confused face and says

"you guess so. Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just miss my mom she always gave me something for my birthday."

"Oh, I 'm dreadfully sorry."

"It's okay I know you don't know what to say."

"It's not that it's just I know what it's like to lose someone you love or

someone who has loved you." He says.

"It's late could I go to bed now?"

"Yes of course. Good night." He says with a smile.

The next day I wake up and put on fresh set of clean clothes consisting of a red

shirt with orange kittens on the front and a pair of jean shorts and my good old

red converse sure a little faded but I still love them.

I walk down stairs and see Abe in the kitchen making breakfast. We eat breakfast

then we drove to school.

When school starts Abe and I stand in front of the class and he says "Class we

have a new student today who's my new daughter and her name is Stacie. Say hi to

Stacie everyone."

"Hi, Stacie." Replied the class.

"How about you have a seat in front of Elizabeth. Elizabeth raise you hand

please." Said Abe. So I sat down in front of brown haired girl who raised her

hand. The rest of the day was okay. The week was the same every day.

Then one night a two guys in suits came to the door and Abe said to them "Clay,

Manning what brings you here?"

The balding man who was Manning said "We need you back at the BPRD."

"Oh but as you can see I adopted this little girl." Says Abe.

"Have you now. I suppose it's okay if you bring her with." Says Manning.

The next day Abe and I packed our things and went to the BPRD, whatever that

was.

When we got to the BPRD going through large gold doors Abe brought me into a

library with one wall being a large tank, the other walls being book shelves

with tons of books and in the center of the room there's a circle fireplace.

Abe took me upstairs to a small room that I would be sleeping in. He explained

to me that he slept in the large tank downstairs.

Going back downstairs the golden doors opened to revile a tall, man with red

skin, horn stumps on his forehead, big stone right hand and a tail flicking

behind him.

The guy said "Abe, how are yah?"

"I've been good Red. Is Liz here?" Asked Abe.

"She's coming."

Just then a woman with short black hair walked in with twin two year olds. She

asks "Abe who's the little girl standing next to you?"

"This is Stacie. I adopted her."

Red looks down at me and says "why her what's so special about her?"

"Red don't be mean." Says The woman. The woman turns to me and kneels down to

look in my blue eyes. She sweetly says "don't let red bother you he's just a

little cranky that's all."

"Oh okay." I say shyly.

The man called Red roles his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

Abe kneels down next to the woman to look me in the eyes and he says "Stacie,

this is Liz and that's Red."

"How old is she anyways?" Asks Red heaving a large sigh while placing his

smaller left hand on his broad chest.

"I'm six but I'm turning seven next month," I reply politely.

Red looks down at my red shirt with the orange kittens and says "Are cats your

favorite animal?"

I shyly say "yes."

He looks at me and says "really mine too, would you like to see my cats?"

"Are you sure your okay with that?" I answer shyly.

"Yeah come on," his says turning and waving his left hand wanting me to follow.

So I follow. Walking with Red I guess I feel a little scared but safe at the

same time.

I look up at him and ask,"Mr. Red are you annoyed with me being here?"

"Nah. Uh maybe a little oh and just call me Red," he says shrugging his huge

shoulders.

As we walk down the hall I glance at Red's large stone hand. He sees me looking

at it and says,"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."


End file.
